The Last Christmas
by AnimeMangaVicki
Summary: Post-Christmas Klaine fluff. Kurt and Blaine are alone in the loft after Christmas and they start reminiscing about past events. Together, the two of them make a decision that will change their relationship forever. (I promise it contains a stupidly large amount of fluff.)


**A/N: This fic is a bit late. I know. The idea for it actually came a long time ago, nowhere near the holiday season and it was a 100 word drabble. Then, Christmas was approaching and I decided to add to it, except I didn't finish in time. So I changed it into a post Christmas thing and here we are.**

**Still learning how to do the whole writing so I'm sorry if its not too well written. Also, sorry if there's any mistakes in like anything because I have very little knowledge of anything. Thanks to my friend, my personal Ann Perkins, for being my beta (aka my baeta. haha. yeah thats not funny i'm sorry) and also for coming up with the title. Reviews and all that jazz are always appreciated. Unless they're mean, then they are not appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters and stuff. (Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer.)**

**Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the kitchen holding two mugs and made his way over to the couch, where Kurt had positioned himself, wrapped in a large, cozy blanket.<p>

"A large, steaming mug of hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream, for my lovely fiancé," said Blaine, handing him one of the mugs.

"You know me too well," replied Kurt, as he dipped a finger in the whipped cream.

"I'm your fiancé. It's basically my job to know you," said Blaine, joining Kurt underneath the warmth of the large blanket.

"And you're great at it," said Kurt as he gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them enjoyed a moment of silence on the couch as they sipped their hot cocoa, scooting closer and closer to each other under the blanket.

"Can you believe Christmas is already over?" asked Blaine. "Everything has been moving so fast lately."

"I know. It was great having my dad and Carole here, but now that they're gone, the loft seems emptier than ever. I never thought I'd miss Rachel practicing her scales in the morning or Santana making nasty comments about everything, but I do," said Kurt, closing his eyes as he was hit by a wave of nostalgia.

"I miss them too, but come on, it's still the holidays and we still have a lot of time before classes start again. You have to look on the bright side," said Blaine, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek. "Like how this was our first Christmas living together."

"And our first Christmas as fiancés."

"See? That's more like it," Blaine replied, as he began to get lost in memories of his own. "Do you still remember our very first Christmas together?"

"How could I forget? We were at Dalton singing Baby It's Cold Outside," Kurt said, smiling at the memory. "And I was already head over heels for you, while you were completely oblivious to my feelings."

"I still can't believe I didn't realize my feelings for you back then."

"Yeah, you were such an idiot," Kurt teased.

"Hey!" said Blaine, trying his best to look offended, but still allowing a smile to peek through. "I've already apologized for that."

"But maybe I never completely forgave you," Kurt joked.

"Then, what do I need to do to earn your forgiveness?" asked Blaine, playing along.

"Well, I don't know," Kurt replied, pretending to be in deep thought. "I think a kiss might possibly help the forgiving process move a little faster."

"A kiss? Really? Do I have to?" Blaine asked teasingly, acting as though kissing Kurt was nothing more than an inconvenience. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't. Now, just kiss me, Anderson," ordered Kurt, playfully.

"Your wish is my command," Blaine said, leaning in for a kiss. "So am I forgiven?"

"I said _might_. I never guaranteed that I would forgive you," he replied, trying to maintain an air of superiority.

"That's horrible. You tricked me," Blaine said, playfully swatting Kurt on the arm.

"That certainly is a possibility," replied Kurt, this time unable to suppress a laugh.

"You jerk. I'm never kissing you again," said Blaine, as he turned around defiantly.

"Fine. Let's just see how long you last," Kurt retorted, with a smirk.

Blaine lasted for about ten seconds before he turned to face Kurt once again. "Okay, okay. I admit it. I can't live without your kisses."

"That's what I thought."

"So if I kiss you again, will you forgive me?" Blaine asked, using his best puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please."

"We'll see," Kurt responded, as Blaine leaned in to give him a kiss.

"So?"

"Not yet." He kissed him again.

"How about now?"

"Almost there." And again.

"Now?"

"I don't know if I want to forgive you anymore," replied Kurt.

"But you promised," Blaine whined.

This time, Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh at Blaine's pouting. "Sometimes, you are just too cute. That being said, I still can't forgive you because it turns out, I love your kisses way too much to let them go so easily."

"Well, either way, you're going to get a lot of them. Just think about it. We are going to be together for the rest of our lives. You might as well just hurry up and forgive me," reasoned Blaine.

"Fine. I'm still in the holiday spirit and your kisses have put me in a good mood, so I guess I have no other choice," said Kurt, feigning reluctance. "You are officially forgiven."

"How about another kiss to celebrate?"

"Blaine, you know I would never turn down a kiss from you."

So Blaine kissed Kurt one more time. And once more after that. And another time after that. In fact, a good amount of time had passed before the two of them decided it was about time they stopped.

"The hot chocolate is already cold," said Blaine, glancing at the two mugs which had been abandoned and left on the table.

"Then, how about I go make us some more, while you find a movie for us to watch?" replied Kurt. Then, both of them finally got up from their positions on the couch to finish their respective tasks.

"Sounds great. How do you feel about Frozen?" asked Blaine, while he was flipping through their DVD collection.

"You really do know me too well, even for my fiancé," replied Kurt, from the kitchen. "Maybe it's about time you got a promotion from my fiancé to my husband."

That made Blaine stop in his tracks, almost dropping the DVD he had just picked up. He set it down on the ground next to him and started to make his way towards Kurt. "Do you really mean that?"

Kurt abandoned his place in the kitchen to move towards Blaine as well. "Yes, Blaine, I do. I love you and I can't wait to start a life with you," said Kurt, cupping a hand around Blaine's cheek. "Look, I know we said we would have a long engagement, but I think we've waited long enough, or at least, I have. I can hardly stand not being married to you for a moment longer.

"Now, I'm not saying we should go and elope right this second, but I do want to start planning our wedding. Picking the day, sending out the invitations, finding the perfect cake, everything. I want to experience all of it with you. So, Blaine Anderson, my amazing fiancé and the love of my life, what do you say? Will this have been our last Christmas as fiancés?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm the one who proposed to you in the first place. Of course, I want to be married to you as soon as humanely possible," replied Blaine, running over to Kurt and hugging him.

"I guess I know what we'll be doing for the rest of winter break."

"Yes, but first, let's watch that movie while drinking hot chocolate and cuddling on the couch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Kurt, making his way back to the kitchen to finish making the hot chocolate. "And I call Idina Menzel's part!"

"What? No fair!" shouted Blaine, from across the room.

"Hey, if you're nice, maybe I'll let you have Reindeers Are Better Than People. Just maybe," Kurt teased.

"That's so kind of you. How on earth was I able to land a fiancé who is both gorgeous and generous? I don't deserve you at all," replied Blaine, sarcastically.

"I know. You're so lucky to have me," Kurt countered.

Blaine had just gotten the movie set up when Kurt finished making the hot chocolate. "Here you are," Kurt said, as he handed Blaine the mug. "A steaming cup of hot chocolate for my husband-to-be."

"I love hearing you say that," replied Blaine. "Husband-to-be."

"Well, don't get used to it. Soon, we'll get rid of the 'to-be' and I'll just be calling you my husband."

"I can't wait for that moment to come," said Blaine, as he leaned in to share yet another kiss with Kurt.

"You know, I do love your kisses very much, but we're missing the movie," said Kurt, once they had broken apart. "And the hot chocolate is going to get cold again."

"Fine. But, only because you put cinnamon in this hot chocolate and it smells amazing."

The two of them finished their hot chocolate quickly and snuggled even closer to make up for the lost warmth. Kurt had graciously allowed Blaine to sing along with him and they even created some new harmonies of their own.

As the movie credits began to play, Kurt and Blaine were still wrapped in each other's arms, with smiles on both their faces.


End file.
